Bows are seen on a wide variety of items, including but not limited to, bags, pins, clothes (such as sweaters, dresses, shoes, and hats), gifts, backpacks, magnets, books, and home décor items. While bows can be used merely as decorations, they can also be used as in a functional manner. For example, bows may adorn and decorate hair accessories or they may be used as hair accessories themselves. Although a wide variety of uses for bows are known, uniform methods of constructing bows by hand are not well known.
The art of constructing bows by hand can be difficult to learn, especially when learning how to construct bows of different styles, shapes, and sizes. Moreover, the process of constructing bows of uniform shape and size can be a difficult and time-consuming process in which mistakes are common. Thus, ongoing needs exist for devices and methods to enhance the ability of a user to learn the art of constructing bows, to enhance the efficiency of constructing bows, and to enhance the uniformity of construction of bows.